


В финале

by Krayn_Aletale



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, Erik Has Feelings, Heartbreak, Hurt, Hurt Erik Lehnsherr, M/M, Suffering, Unhappy Ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krayn_Aletale/pseuds/Krayn_Aletale
Summary: - Я не хочу ранить тебя, мой друг, не хочу бить равнодушием или своим отсутствием, - шепчет Чарльз, нежно гладя щеку, влажную от слез, и Эрик уже знает, что он скажет, даже не обладая особенным даром чтения мыслей. В груди нестерпимо сжимается и так смертельно болит, что ему хочется выть. – Но я говорю нет.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 12





	В финале

**Author's Note:**

> Говорят, любую боль можно пережить, если превратить ее в историю.  
> Каждый справляется так, как может.

Он увидел его сразу. Среди темноты и всех этих помпезных декораций кабинета, среди кипы книг и каких-то бумаг, он увидел его впервые за долгое время, разбитым, но все таким же сияющим внутренним, неизменно манящим огнем. Всегда было интересно, видели ли другие его также, или только он, зачарованный слишком сильно, чтобы смотреть куда-то еще. Пламя камина нежно озаряет профиль и знакомые черты напылением золота, и на мгновение, кажется, дар речи пропадает безвозвратно, чтобы только не нарушить особенную святость ритуала распития дорогого шотландского виски. 

\- Чарльз… - наконец ломается голос, и Эрик не может не признать собственный всплеск неуместного счастья просто от того, что видит его, просто от того, как прекрасно ощущается на языке любимое имя, даже несмотря на тупую боль вины и осознание того, что он здесь лишний. – Я так рад снова видеть тебя.

Только сейчас заметно напрягаются плечи, хотя о присутствии в комнате кого-то еще по понятным причинам известно давно, но никакой другой реакции не следует – Чарльз все также наблюдает за пламенем, все также прислоняет к губам прозрачное стекло, на котором остается след влажных губ и чуть более резкого, чем обычно, выдоха, который больше видно, чем слышно за бормотанием пластинки в проигрывателе – что-то раздражающе заунывное и, конечно же, о любви. Он не произносит ни слова, и Эрик, возможно, ошибочно полагает, что это знак для продолжения, делая вперед шаг или два, обходя кресло и пытаясь поймать взгляд таких родных и теплых глаз. Не может, потому что Чарльз смотрит в огонь, а тепла в нем уже не осталось, или – Эрик в ужасе от этого - не осталось именно для него. 

Прошло почти десять лет. Десять лет в клетке пластика и бетона, десять лет в бункере где-то под-землей в окружении только белоснежных стен и собственных мыслей. О мести, о жизни, о людях, которых он потерял, которых оставил, и тех, кто оставил его. 

Их всегда разделяли тысячи миль, будь то разные города и чужие, совсем не похожие друг на друга страны, или же пропасть идеалов в пределах одной комнаты, размеченная сгибом шахматной доски: Эрик всегда играл черными, Чарльз, напротив, предпочитал белые; Эрик хотел войны и крови, Чарльз наполнял надеждой на лучшее все, к чему прикасался, даже Эрика, который не хотел и боялся надеяться, но все привело их к этому моменту. К срывам, боли, отчаянию. К любви. 

У него было десять лет, чтобы придумать себе тысячу оправданий и причин для ненависти, называя предателем того, кто этого совсем не заслуживал, обвиняя в его лице себя, собственную беспомощность и треклятую всепоглощающую вину за то, что сделал и чего сделать не смог, но весь самообман медленно сгорал всякий раз, когда воспоминания окутывали сознание поначалу только лишь во сне, но все чаще и чаще вместо безупречно белых стен проносились преступно яркие кадры любимого кино, ранящие своей недостижимостью и невозможностью, заменяя планы и чертежи бессмысленных карт: все меньше Эрик хотел войны, все больше - просто вернуться домой, даже пускай он его больше не ждёт. 

В пределах белых стен, утопая в тишине, разрушаемой только собственным дыханием, Эрик сожалел и ненавидел только себя за то, что разрушил и кого потерял, больше всего желая второго шанса, чтобы хотя бы коснуться того, по кому тосковал, кого любил, кого боготворил. Каждая мысль, каждая слабая искра жизни в нем, каждый вздох и удар сердца, как-то незаметно для него все чаще посвящались Чарльзу, и сейчас он хотел сказать ему об этом все, объяснить и в красках расписать каждое свое чувство, отдать ему каждую каплю побитой и покореженной любви. Только прими, только возьми ее осторожно, чтобы не обрезаться, но прими. 

\- Мне действительно очень жаль, - его голос не выше шепота, едва слышный, едва живой, прерывается тихим вздохом и оборвавшейся гитарной струной, когда музыка, играющая все это время, слишком внезапно замолкает и оставляет за собой глушащую тишину. – Ты был прав. Ты был прав во всем. В том, чего я не понимал и не мог принять – ты был прав. 

Он подходит еще на полшага ближе, мягко касаясь подлокотника кресла, пытаясь привлечь взгляд, хотя не в силах дотронуться до самого Чарльза, когда дребезжащее внутри чувство чего-то, что еще не наступило, но он знает – непременно наступит минутами спустя, одолевает и зажимает в тиски грудь. 

\- Ярость и месть не принесли мне покоя, мой друг, - он присаживается на корточки, игнорируя второе кресло, не в силах отойти даже на метр, словно расстояние между ними – вектор, не знающий обратного направления, а попытка развернуть его лишь заставит навсегда утратить самое важное, что-то, что, пожалуй, намного важнее жизни; и теперь Чарльз опускает взгляд вниз на свои колени, избегая лица Эрика, которое так некстати оказалось слишком близко. – Все эти годы гоняясь и преследуя мнимую великую цель, я забыл кем являюсь сам - была только цель, путь до нее и ничего больше. Все это время, каждую минуту заключения я думал о том, что осталось от меня, от того, кем я был, но так и не смог вспомнить ничего; пытался вспомнить то, что было до лагерей, о родителях и том мальчике, который еще чувствовал и воспринимал мир не только как площадку для боевых действий, который не стал холодным оружием без чувств, но в воспоминаниях меня или кого-то еще давно уже не было – только призраки и пепел. 

Заметная дрожь в пальцах заставляет вцепиться в обивку кресла немного сильнее, врезаясь короткими ногтями и оставляя едва заметные следы, которые легко сотрутся со временем. «Посмотри на меня, - хочется сказать, но он не смеет требовать того, на что не имеет права, пусть даже это только скользящий мимолетно взгляд, - Поговори со мной». 

\- А затем я понял, что ищу не там, - ненавязчиво и трепетно-нежно Эрик смещает ладонь чуточку влево, к тонкому, изящному запястью, еще даже не дотрагиваясь, а лишь собирая тепло кожи в миллиметре друг от друга, вспоминая каково это ощущать, наполняться жизнью и просто быть на целое мгновение прежде, чем Чарльз отдергивает руку, а легкая эйфория сменяется болезненной горечью. – Я искал в себе того, кем я был когда-то, до того, как ненависть поглотила меня без остатка, но не обращал взгляда на действительно важные вещи, настоящие вещи; я отвернулся от солнца, которое ослепило после долгого пребывания в тени, раздражался и щурился лучам и теплу, не понимая, что вся моя жизнь, весь я – невольно тянусь за каждым коротким мгновением и живу ради них. Пока не потерял, я не понимал до конца масштабов того, насколько дорого мне все, что у нас было. Не понимал, насколько дорог мне ты, насколько… - склонив голову, Эрик хочет сказать это ему в глаза, хочет быть по-настоящему услышанным и понятым верно. – Я тебя люблю, Чарльз. Я любил тебя, наверное, с самой нашей встречи, с первой фразы и первого слова, я любил тебя все это время, сожалея о том, что сделал с нами, но главное – что я сделал с тобой. Это моя величайшая вина, Чарльз, и я готов искупить ее насколько смогу, даже если потребуется вся моя жизнь. 

С грохотом ломаются те стены, которые он возводил вокруг всю свою жизнь, покрываясь трещинами от того места, где в его сердце вошел Чарльз, просачиваясь незаметной тенью и заполняя собой все, вытесняя остальное, и Эрик чувствует, как откалываются от него куски, как сползает кожа и рассыпаются в пыль кости, обнажая что-то слабое и беззащитное, что-то совсем по-детски невинное и ранимое. 

\- Пожалуйста, Чарльз, пожалуйста, я исправлюсь, я стану лучше, смогу подстроиться и принять все, что ты захочешь мне дать, - гордость позабыта, сброшена вместе с кожей, вместе со всем ненужным и напускным, и он стоит на коленях и чувствует, как его сердце разрывает от боли, потому что он не может, не хочет его терять. – Прошу тебя, Чарльз, я смогу, не подведу, пожалуйста, позволь мне, дай мне второй шанс. Я не прошу ничего больше, просто позволь мне быть рядом, позволь мне любить тебя, позволь мне быть твоим самым верным псом и отдать за тебя жизнь, если таково будет твое желание, но прошу, умоляю тебя, если все, что между нами было чего-то значило, дай мне еще один шанс. 

Его трясет, в отчаянном порыве цепляясь за смятую рубашку, впиваясь пальцами в нежную кожу в жадной потребности не отпускать никогда больше, Эрик касается его губ своими, вымаливая не прощение, но крохотную возможность поцелуем. Все те чувства, вся та необъятная, безумная любовь, что жила в нем годами от взгляда и до взгляда, от прикосновения к прикосновению, разом объяла его, сдавливая со всех сторон чудовищной мощью, и, наверное, в эту секунду, когда собираемое годами по капле растворило до основания и разрушило до атомов, Эрик никогда не любил Чарльза больше, пока его мир горит в агонии безмерной вины и боли, рвущейся наружу сквозь ребра. Он не может перестать смотреть на него даже сейчас, лаская его неподвижные губы своими, словно это может оказаться сном, его новым ночным бредом, после которого он вновь откроет глаза и увидит только свое отражение в стеклянном потолке; не может перестать желать, чтобы Чарльз услышал его, почувствовал все то, что заставляет Эрика задыхаться от одного лишь лёгкого поцелуя, от податливости губ и пьянящего вкуса виски, от мягкой ладони на собственной шее и ощущения жара сквозь рубашку. 

Всю свою жизнь Эрик мечтал об этом, всю свою жизнь Эрик мечтал о Чарльзе, и больше он его не отпустит, не может отпустить, отрываясь лишь за глотком необходимого воздуха. 

\- Я не хочу ранить тебя, мой друг, не хочу бить равнодушием или своим отсутствием, - шепчет Чарльз, нежно гладя щеку, влажную от слез, и Эрик уже знает, что он скажет, даже не обладая особенным даром чтения мыслей. В груди нестерпимо сжимается и так смертельно болит, что ему хочется выть. – Но я говорю нет. 

И даже оставаясь на ногах, Эрик падает, падает, падает и расшибается об океан боли и скалы отчаяния, когда вода резко выбивает из легких воздух, сворачивая их в маленькую точку в пустоте его грудной клетки. Металл в комнате даже не дрогнул, как не дрогнуло пламя камина или пальцы на его щеке перед тем, как отпустить насовсем.

«Это пройдет, - думает он, когда подставляет мокрое от дождя лицо хлесткому ветру, - Это пройдет, - уверяет себя он, задыхаясь и крича от боли среди ночи, закусывая одеяло с тихим, надрывным воем, - Это пройдет». 

Но боль не уходит.


End file.
